1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to staple pullers, and more particularly, to manually operated devices for removing U shaped staples from their embedments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for removing embedded U shaped staples such as are encountered in the upholstery trade.
A tool, currently popular among upholsterers, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,288 can partially lift a staple from its embedment, but it usually requires another tool such as a pair of pliers to complete the extraction of the staple. A staple remover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,236 requires a blow from another tool such as a mallet to effect the removal of a staple. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,471 discloses a device, not usable ambidexterously, that can cause staples to fly erratically on extraction, thus creating a safety hazzard to persons in the work area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,187 discloses a device for removing large clinched staples from cardboard boxes, but such a device is not suitable for removing U shaped upholstery staples from their embedments.
None of these devices provides a means of restricting the user's hand from contact with the work surface and possible lacerations or abrasions therefrom, nor do they have a means for adjusting leverage so as to provide lift as required to effect the removal of staples of various sizes from their embedments.